Dream a little dream of me
by mieh
Summary: Shameless smut. Donna dreams about Harvey. He wants to know all about it. Completely plotless.


Harvey slowly gets stirred from his slumber by Donna's voice calling his name. Her voice is low and breathy, but with her laying curled up right beside him it's enough to wake him up, especially because she moves a bit, just slightly rocking her hips and pulling the sheet over his body.

He's about to ask her what is it but then she's silent and immobile again, back turned on him, hugging the pillow below her head and breathing softly. She's asleep.

He smiles, carefully places his arm around her waist to spoon her, and closes his eyes to go back to sleep, but immediately opens them back up when she says his name again. At least half of it, because the other half gets suffocated by a low, deep moan, followed by heavy breathing.

His dick twitches.

He props himself up on an elbow to watch her and notices she's gripping at the pillow, dark fingernails digging into the soft fabric and she does a little rock of her hips again. It's a small movement, but now that he'd brought himself closer, her ass brushes against his crotch as she does so.

She moans again and he notices he's hard.

"Ughn… pl.. _please, Harvey_…"

_Holy shit._

He wants to keep watching, but he also wants to fuck her. Eventually his need to touch her wins over.

He presses his body against her back, his hard on finally making full contact with her ass, and slides the hand he has on her stomach up to cup a breast – and is pleased to find a hard nipple waiting for him – at the same time he murmurs hoarsely into her year, "Donna…"

She gasps and tenses in his arms for a second, slightly startled by being rudely interrupted while getting amazingly fucked by Harvey, but then quickly realizing it had been a dream.

"Somebody was having a wet dream about me…" he says with undisguised smugness in his tone, smirking into the crook of her neck, and because her mind is so displaced, still in a confused place between dream and reality and completely dazed with arousal, she tries to deny for a second there.

"W-what- No. I—"

Harvey's hand slides from her breast down between her legs, slipping beneath the edge of her silky underwear straight into her slit, where he lets his fingers slide tortuously slowly down her drenched folds and back up, extracting a long moan from Donna's lips.

"Like I said," he rasps right into her ear, breath hot and heavy, "_Wet_. _Dream._"

She's so overstimulated by her own dream she feels on the edge with every little touch from Harvey and almost sobs when he removes his hand from her panties, bringing it back up to tweak a nipple over the fabric of her night gown.

"Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Uhgn.. right now the only thing I want is for you to fuck me."

Harvey chuckles at her desperation but quickly stops in a growl when she starts grinding her ass into his dick.

He squeezes her breast in retaliation, then moves his hand to do the same to the other one, but this time inserting his fingers under the silky piece of clothing.

"Not until you tell me exactly what you were dreaming about."

"_You,_" Donna answers, resuming her grinds into him, this time slow and tantalizing, and Harvey lets her, mimicking her rhythm on the massage he's now giving her breasts.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Well," she breathes in deeply, trying to organize her thoughts while acutely aware of the dripping wetness between her legs each time she grinds back into Harvey, being met by his thrusts forward, his clothed erection hitting the lower part of her ass cheeks.

"You were mad at me," she starts.

"What was I mad about?" he asks and slides his tongue up the side of her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

"I don't remember. Something about work. Doesn't matter." She dismisses his questions impatiently. "But we were fighting, and I got _so_ mad at you."

Harvey pulls the thin strap of her night grown down her shoulder and bites on it while moving the fabric down under her breasts.

"I think you said I forgot to schedule a stupid meeting and you lost a client because of that."

His hand stops the firm caress he's now giving her lower belly, sliding the silky fabric around. "Wait. You were my secretary?"

"Hm. Yeah, I was. Forgot to mention that."

"Interesting," he says simply, but Donna doesn't fail to notice the throb of his cock to the word secretary. Resuming his own movements, he says, "Keep going."

"We were yelling at each other and you kept walking closer and closer to me until you pressed me up against my desk… We were inside my cubicle, by the way."

Harvey unashamedly moans at that, his fingers grabbing her night gown and pulling it up, the piece of clothing now bunched in a thin line on her waist and Donna clad only in her silky underwear, soft ass cheeks free for him to grope.

Donna moves her hand behind her, rubbing his bulge over his boxers, squeezing it appreciatively, and then hooking her fingers beneath the band and doing her best to push it down. Harvey quickly assists her on freeing them both of their underwear before molding himself to her body again.

"You slid a leg between mine, pressing into me, and held onto the walls behind me, caging me in. And you were _angry_ but I could also see that you were turned on…"

Harvey's hand press strongly against her lower abdomen, pulling her into him while he thrusts and then a little lower until his fingers finally touch her lips again and start rubbing circles into her wet entrance.

Donna starts panting, which gets in the way of telling her dream, words stumbling out between moans.

"I—hngmm… I put my hands on your abs and I think I meant to push you away. I said 'what the hell, Harvey?!', but then—huunnph," she stops talking at the feel of Harvey's fingers burying into her and thrusting in shallow motions. His other hand had reached under her and was now kneading her breasts, keeping her effectively locked in his arms as he keeps grinding into her ass.

"Keep going, Donna. Tell me what I did to you."

"I just kind of felt your muscles and you were pressing hard between my legs and I wanted you _so bad. _You crashed your lips into mine and sort of devoured me, pushing your tongue into my mouth. You hiked up my dress and made me sit on the desk, with you between my legs and kissing me…"

Harvey licks and bites on the crook of her neck, sucking into the skin, hand busy now rubbing circles around her clit. When he moves his hand from her, Donna whines in desperation.

"_Harvey, please_—"

He chuckles. "Funny. You said the exact same thing in your dream."

"You smug idiot—"

"Eeeasy there, babe," he laughs some more. "I'm just…" – he's just using his hand to grab his on dick, pump it a couple of times with his hand that's currently wet with her juices, and arranging it in place to squeeze into the snug space between her closed thighs and dripping lips and start grinding into her pussy.

Donna moans and bites her lips and keeps grinding back into him. Her hand reaches back again to knead one of his ass cheeks and pull him even closer to her, making Harvey grunt.

"Now," he says, moving his hand back to her pussy and rubbing around. "I have you on top of your desk, back pressed into the cubicle wall, legs spread open around me, kissing you…?"

"Yeah… and I just pulled your shirt from your pants in a haste and undid your belt and your zipper. You pulled my panties to the side and, oh my god Harvey, I was _so wet, _you have no idea."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He smirks that smug smirk of his into her neck and lets his dick and hand slide slowly in her wet pussy to make his point and Donna so wants to call him a smug idiot again but all she can do is moan louder.

He has his hand rubbing at the front of her cunt, palm pressing into her clit and every time his dick thrusts forward between her lips the tip presses into his fingers and he takes his sweet time rubbing the slip in his tip and her clit at the same time.

"I took you out of your briefs and you were crazy hard. Kind of like this, you know," she says and squeezes his dick between her thighs to make a point of her own, Harvey's teeth sinking into her shoulder. "And I started pumping you—"

She gets interrupted when Harvey moves behind her, pulling her to lie on her back and placing himself on top of her with a grunt, her legs immediately spreading around him.

"And then you…" she whimpers, feeling Harvey position himself on top of her, taking her legs by the back of her knees and pulling them up higher around him. "You fucked into me," Donna tells him with a ragged breath that gets suddenly choked as Harvey actually fucks into her just as she says the words.

He sinks into her entirely in one hard thrust that leaves him groaning. Donna is so overstimulated from the dream and everything Harvey did while he forced her to recount it to him that she almost comes right then and there, just at the feel of his rock hard cock stretching her up and filling her completely. She barely manages to hold it out. Just a little bit longer… just until he moves…

And move he did, thrusting into her hard and deep, still holding her legs in a way that Donna couldn't do much else than take the pounding he was giving her.

Fuck. "Finish…" Fuck. "Telling…" Fuck. "The story."

Donna moans and moans and she's usually not this loud but _holy shit_. She grips the short strands of his hair, pulls on them hard and manages to control her whimpers long enough to hastily tell him, "And you kept fucking me hard into that table until you made me beg and I was so close to coming and then you fucking woke me up!"

Harvey lets out a deep moan at the end of her story, managing to keep his thrusts steady.

"Sorry I ruined your dream fun. I wanted to participate. But isn't this much better?"

Donna doesn't have enough of a breath to answer but she squeezes her walls around him, and he doesn't know if she's agreeing or just torturing him but it doesn't really matter.

"You like how I fuck you hard?" he asks hoarsely just because he knows she does and the force of his thrust into her and his words combined is finally too much for Donna to keep taking. She starts convulsing under him, suddenly silent in contrast to her previously enthusiastic pleas.

He keeps pounding into her, grunting at the feel of her convulsing walls squeezing his cock, everything getting even more wet and slippery, Donna writhing under him completely out of it in pleasure, but he doesn't give her any rest.

She starts moaning again, her eyes coming back into focus in search of his. Harvey releases her legs and presses his whole body on top of her, a hand on the back of her neck binding her open mouth to his, his hips thrusting faster and faster into her. Her fingernails dig into his lower back and ass and now he's the one who can't contain his noise.

Not even sure she had completely finished her first orgasm, she starts coming again at the weight of his body on top of hers and his open mouth on hers and the rapid pace of his fucks into her, but this time Harvey is right there with her, throbbing cock finally releasing everything he had.

They keep moving slowing, riding their last waves, his stomach pressed firmly into hers, his muscled chest against the soft flesh of her breasts, until he finally manages to control his breathing.

"Nice dream," he tells her, "but nothing can beat reality," aware he says it from personal experience, suddenly feeling very inspired to tell her about each one of the Donna centered wet dreams he's had over the years.


End file.
